Hellsing D. Vergil
}}| |extra1= |bounty= None, he's a Marine|}} |devil fruit= }} "Dark Justice, it's the only way to go by." -Hellsing D. Vergil Hellsing D. Vergil is a marine Vice Admiral. He is also the son of Hellsing D. Ging and brother of Hellsing D. Nero. Personality Unlike his brother Nero who is fun loving, hot headed and quick to draw first blood. Vergil is cold, aloof, and borderline sociopathic. He cares little for the feelings of others, and denounces, in his own words, trivialities like camaraderie, believing that such things are lies that people use to their advantage. He has no compunction with killing anyone who gets in the way of his goal. In addition, he repeatedly shows that he dislikes reminiscing about the past, particularly about his days at the Marine academy. Vergil now holds nothing but overwhelming hatred for his brother Nero for becoming a Pirate. He will hunt down, capture or even try to kill Nero if necessary. He has no qualms with killing those who got in his way and showed absolutely no remorse for his actions. Vergil follows the code of "Dark Justice", meaning he will brutalize a criminal of any level, and anyone who can be involved/intervene with criminal activities or simply pose a threat to the World Government reputation are brutally massacred. He brutalized Sakana, a member of the Sky Demon Pirates just so he would tell him the whereabouts of them. But Sakana wouldn't budge. This has earned him the nickname "The World Government's Noble Savage" Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Vergil is deceptively strong, smashing a man's head through a concrete road with a single kick. Even before learning Soru, Vergil is a very fast and agile fighter. Vergil possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Even when struck by surprise by Nero, who is fast enough to outpace , Vergil counterattacked and injured said attacker without anybody else noticing. Vergil managed to dodge a surprise point-blank shot to the head and attempt to perform a counter against Nero who was fast enough to match and pressure a fast fighter such as Donquixote Doflamingo in terms of speed. Vergil is incredibly durable, having been known to take head-on attacks like Kizaru's kicks and Doflamingo's strings just before counter-attacking them with his attacks, and, able to battle on par with his brother Hellsing D. Nero, he has also shown himself to be resilient enough to be able to take Bartholomew Kuma's "Ursus Shock" attack head-on, despite having just endured an exhausting battle with Nero. Weapon A sword that he calls Bloody Accel. Swordsmanship He is a well accomplished swordsmen from training with the marines since the tender age of 8. His skill was able to defeat hundreds of marine's unscathed without killing them, as well as kill multiple samurai, even deflecting their barrage of compressed air. Vergil's swordsmanship was even acknowledged by Shino, a famous sword master after he effectively blocked the samurai's attack. Devil Fruit Vergil ate the Sei Sei no Mi, a paramecia devil fruit that allows him to create, control, manipulate, and fuse with wood. Making the user a wood human. He can manipulate already existing wood, and produce his own wood to manipulate. The user can also do the same with woody plants such as trees. The only real weaknesses aside from the standard devil fruit weaknesses are it's massive disadvantage towards fire, and that if Vergil manipulates too much Wood he starts to lose his stamina. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, and Vergil can utilize Haki to an extraordinary manner. *Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening): This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. *Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Rokushiki Being trained by the Marines, Vergil can use all the forms of the Rokushiki including the hidden one, Rokuogan. Trivia *Vergil is the youngest Marine to reach the rank of Vice Admiral, at only 18. Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki User Category:Male